


Special A: Bladers

by LeomonWolfLightmonx



Category: Magic Kaito, SA: Special A (Anime), SA: Special A: (Manga), Vocaloid, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeomonWolfLightmonx/pseuds/LeomonWolfLightmonx
Summary: Everyone has a secret they don't want to reveal. Tadashi is one of them after being betrayed by his best friend and going to a detention house then going to a prison after beating his counselor and getting a criminal record. He tried forgetting his past and turning over a new leaf in Tokyo but the future has different plans for him because he needs to face his ex-best friend again.Early apologise since I can't completely replicate their personality but I try to get them as close as possible. Also since Akira curse when bullying Tadashi and I'm not comfortable with writing a curse word so I won't be making them curse
Relationships: Finn Coupe Schuzette/Tsuji Ryuu, Hanazono Hikari/Takishima Kei, Karino Tadashi/Toudou Akira, Kudou Shinichi/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko, Saiga Yahiro/Yamamoto Megumi, Ushikubo Sakura/Yamamoto Jun





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue

Everyone has a secret that they don't want to reveal.

\----------------------------------------------

Police sirens can be heard and bodies with blood covering it, the body almost look at the verge of death.

The person who beat them up is still beating another person and someone recording it

The person who is recording is laughing because his plan was a success while the person who is a soon to be criminal have been pulled by the police.

"Young master are you okay?" ask a police officer

"I'm okay...but...but that person almost beat me up!" the boy said while sobbing in between sentence with perfect acting

"Sir you're coming with me" a police officer said

The person who the police officer talking to comply and had been arrested

That all happen 13 years ago

He trusted his best friend but he betray him and make him go to a detention house but after he beat his counsellor and move to prison where he beat another person and get a criminal record

All of his family hope that he doesn't make the same mistake twice and move to Tokyo

He has trouble making friend at a young age but when he gets older he has 6 close friend that is more than enough for him

He try to forget the past and start a new life but destiny has different plans for him because he needs to face his ex-best friend again


	2. Chapter 1: Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every SA member is going on a family vacation

He trusted his best friend but he betray him and make him go to a detention house but after he beat his counsellor and move to a prison cell where he beat another person and get a criminal record

All of his family members hope that he doesn't make the same mistake twice and move to Tokyo

He has trouble making friend at a young age but when he gets older he has 6 close friend that is more than enough for him

He try to forget the past and start a new life but destiny has different plans for him because he needs to face his ex-best friend again

\----------------------------------------------

The police sirens and the body of a disfigured gang leader who is covered in blood, this is the flashback that he always has even after 13 years he can't get the picture out of his head.

Current time

Hakusenkan Academy, the academy where the rich and elite attend. This place ranking system ranging from A to F. The special A is a class with the top 7 students in the entire academy.

The Hakusenkan Academy is about to part ways with its rank 2 holder Hikari Hanazono because she needs to move to Kyushu due to her father work

She is supposed to move after the summer festival but her father boss let him stay until fall enter

"You don't need to take the exams" said the school director

"Huh!? Why!?" Hikari ask in disbelief

Hikari is in the director office after Tadashi told her that his mother wanted to see her

"You will be moving so what's the point of taking the exams since the ranks is gonna change" said the director

"But I need to defeat Takishima!" Hikari exclaim trying to convince the director to let her take the exams that is a few weeks away

"Did I stutter?" The director ask in an irritating voice

Hikari got scare and accept what the director said walk out of her office

After the door close the director phone started ringing, she pick up and saw the name and got very excited

"I will be returning tomorrow and will be staying for a few weeks" said at the end of the phone

The other end has male voice that is almost similar to Tadashi

"Alright I will tell him" said the director

She hung up the phone and immediately call her son

\----------------------------------------------

All the SA member is in the green house when Hikari walk in

"What did my mother say?" Tadashi ask with his mouth full of sweets

"She said I don't need to take the exams" Hikari said

Everyone jaw drop excluding Tadashi who is still eating the sweets

"Isn't that fun because you don't need to sit for the exams?" Tadashi ask, totally oblivious for the current situation

Both Akira and Hikari hit him

"It's not fun because I don't get to challenge Takishima" Hikari said

Just then Tadashi phone ring, Tadashi saw that was his mother and answer it

"Come to my office"

"Why?" Tadashi ask

Dark aura coming out of Tadashi phone and he is immediately scare

"Alright alright I will go!" Tadashi said quickly before rushing out of the greenhouse

"He really is scare of his mother isn't he" said Akira

Everyone nodded excluding Kei who is typing on his laptop

"Stop working!" Akira shout and throw something at Kei but he dodges it

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi arrive at his mother office and enters it

"What's wrong? I'm still 5th place" Tadashi said while sweating profusely

"Your father will return tomorrow for a few weeks and during these periods of time you can't go on your 'adventure'" the chairwoman said

"He still remembers he has a wife and son?" Tadashi ask with a surprise voice

The director give her son a death glare and dark aura coming out of her

Tadashi got scare and apologies, the director dismiss her son

\----------------------------------------------

"I am still surprised that he remember he has a wife and son" Tadashi thought

Tadashi pull out his phone and walk away to go to the greenhouse

He just minding his own business when someone shout

"TADASHI KARINO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH!!" a person shouting with a super loud voice

Tadashi fall and look who it is, it was the ex-president of the student council

"I could have been deaf because of that shout!" shout Tadashi

The ex-president of the student council is Hajime Kakei

Everyone in Hakusenkan is still wondering how he's able to attend even though he already graduate two years ago

Tadashi wonder why he wants to challenge him a person who holds the rank 5th instead of Ryuu who is rank 7th

"Why don't you challenge Ryuu?" Tadashi ask

"That number 1 said that he is on par with him and Hikari but due to the twin he got distracted" Hajime said trying to remind Tadashi

"Then why don't try Akira?" Tadashi ask

"She is scary plus your the director son" Hajime said

"What's that supposed to do with the challenge stuff?" Tadashi ask

"The director can use her power to make you 5th. Am I correct?"

"Which mean she can use her power to make you a SA" Hajime continue

Tadashi has a flashback when he was young

"Did you hear her mother told him to be the top 5"

"Yea I also heard that she punish him with bungee jumping the thing he fear if he gets below that"

"I think she focus more on the family name than her own son happiness"

This is the common thing Tadashi hear when he was a child, everyone said bad thing about his mother

"Don't say anything bad about my mother" Tadashi said in a low voice but everyone with sharp hearing can easily know how irritated he is right now

"Huh? Why, because everything I said is true?" ask Hajime

"Don't say anything bad about my mother" Tadashi said while giving Hajime a glare that can pierce people until they are scared and crying

"What challenge do you want to do?" Tadashi ask while still having the glare

"The same that Ryuu did 3 years ago but with a slight modification" Hajime said while stuttering because of Tadashi glare

"When will it take place?" Tadashi ask

"A week before the exams" Hajime reply

"Alright" Tadashi walk away

"I didn't know he can be this scary" Hajime said fixing his glasses

"Doesn't matter" Hajime laughing because he already has plan

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi is in the bathroom washing his face, face full of fear

While washing his face Tadashi whisper something to himself before putting a smile on his face and getting out of the bathroom

\----------------------------------------------

The SA is doing their own thing when Tadashi ask Ryuu to follow him

Ryuu nodded and follow Tadashi, Tadashi ask Ryuu about the test he did with Nakamura

Ryuu was skeptical by Tadashi sudden question

But Ryuu shake his head because it's been a year since the test and he doesn't bother to remember 

"Alright" Tadashi said and walk away leaving Ryuu wondering why he ask that question

\----------------------------------------------

It's the next day (Saturday)

A man with brown hair appears at the entrance of the Karino's house.His hair has three bangs, one on the middle while the other two on the side of his eye, two long strands of ahoge is above his eye. He is wearing a suit, the shirt is the colour white while both vest and jacket is blue, the tie is black

The man's name is Hideyuki Karino, the CEO of a major company in Kyushu and Shikoku which focuses on gear like protection gear and school gear (Manufacturing Industry). While he has 4 other sister company which located in Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka and Kanagawa

The company that located in Tokyo focuses on carpeting (Manufacturing Industry), the company that is located in Kyoto focuses on technical (Electronics Industry), the company that in Osaka focuses on space stuff (Astronomy Industry), and in Kanagawa they focusses on computer hardware, developing and maintaining computer software and computer networking (Computer Industry) and one of the company responsible for Japan modernization and technological advances

The sister company which is located in Tokyo that focuses on carpeting is expanding to Kyushu and Ishikagi while the sister company that is focusing on technical is expanding to Shikoku and Honshu. The company in Kanagawa is expanding to Yonaguni and Hateruma while the company in Osaka is expanding to Noashima and Itsukushima

The Karino's also own a few companies in the sector of information technology (IT), those companies mainly focus on coding and producing product

"I'm home" Hideyuki said

Sumire and Tadashi was happy to see who has come, it's Sumire husband and Tadashi father

"I'm surprise that you remember you have a son and wife" Tadashi said to his father

Hideyuki just sweat drop and laughter nervously 

Sumire glare at her son while both father and son back away because fearing her fury

Sumire sigh wondering why Tadashi take more of his father genes than her

"Since I can barely be at home, how about we go on a family vacation tomorrow?" Tadashi father ask

"But where?" Sumire ask her husband

"How about the mounta-"

"No mountain" Tadashi father said cutting his son

Tadashi look at his father in disbelief because he was the first person that support his wanderlust nature after his mother

"Lets go to Kyushu!" said Hideyuki 

Tadashi and Sumire froze at the spot remembering something in Kyushu that made him have The Wanderlust which is a bipolar disorder

"It's a joke" said Hideyuki

Both Tadashi and Sumire give Hideyuki a piercing death glare, Kaito back away fearing a beating from both of them

"Then where?" Sumire ask her husband

Hideyuki think for a while before bulb light up on top of his

"How about Kyoto?"

"What work do you have there?" Sumire ask her husband because knowing his personality, he has a lot of work he usually skip so he can play

"I don't have any work" Kaito said trying to sound convincing even though deep down he still has a lot of work there

"Alright, Osaka then" Sumire said while clapping her hand, Hideyuki face is full of disbelief of what his wife did

Sumire stop walking and look at the boys

"Tadashi you can't wonder of" 

"Huh?!" 

"Kaito you can't do any work"

"But!?" 

Sumire just smirk and walking towards her room to pack up her clothes and accessories, and answering the mail that the SA family member give

"What women says must go" Hideyuki said

"Yeah plus they are scary" said Tadashi

Hideyuki nodded in agreement

"Wait how long is this vacation?" 

Sumire stop walking up the stairs and look at her husband also since he didn't tell them how long 

"A week" Hideyuki answer

Tadashi and Sumire nodded

"Why did she choose Osaka? One of the Karino business is located there" Hideyuki wonder

\----------------------------------------------

"What!? A family vacation!?" Akira shout with disbelief towards her parents

Akira's mother has wavy thigh-length purple hair while wearing a tight short dress. Her name is Nagisa Toudou

Akira's father has a black taper haircut and is wearing a business suit, the jacket is colour grey, his shirt is colour white while his tie is blue. His name is Daisuke Toudou

"I don't have anytime to spend with you all due to work and tomorrow is my day of" Daisuke said

"What about school!? How long is this vacation gonna be anyway!?"

"The chairwoman already give you the green light" Nagisa said

"And a week" Daisuke continue answering Akira second question

"Who sent it?" Akira ask her mother

"I did it" Nagisa said while drinking her herbal green tea

Akira can't believe what her mother did, she then ask where they were going

"Anywhere in Russia" said Daisuke

Akira face lit up with excitement because Russia is the 4th place where there a lot of tea consumption with 1.38kg (3.05lbs) and the place where she can do shopping to buy cute clothes for Hikari, Megumi, Sakura and Finn

"She really likes shopping and tea doesn't she?" Daisuke said while giggling

"She is my daughter" Nagisa answer in a confident voice

Daisuke sweat dropped while giggling nervously

\----------------------------------------------

"Kei~!"

"What?" Kei ask coldly

"Father told us to go to London" Satoru said

"N-!"

Kei couldn't finish what he was saying before a lot of bodyguard drag him out with a long rope into a helicopter that belong to the Takishima Group

Inside the helicopter is Kei himself, Satoru and Sui

"How about school-?" 

"The master already send a letter about you being absent from school to the director and it's the green light" said one of the bodyguard

Kei shock at what his grandfather did but he didn't show it, he wish his grandfather didn't do this family vacation because he want to spend time with his beloved Hikari

"How long is this 'family vacation'?" Kei ask the bodyguard

"A week"

Kei is shock even more because not only did his grandfather 

The helicopter move away from the Takishima residence and straight to London

\----------------------------------------------

Rin and Hibiki Yamamoto appear at the door of their apartment 

RIn has short blond hair, even though she is 40 she looks younger than that

Hibiki has neck length brown hair while wearing a long sleeve shirt with a vest and tie

"I thought you two have a tour to attend to!" Jun said with a face full of disbelief

'Yeah' Megumi write on her sketchbook

"We decide to bring you to Europe with us" Hibiki said

"Megumi!" shout Rin

'?'

"Has your boyfriend been treating you well?" Rin said to her daughter already bringing out her gun which scare her husband and son

'Yes!!' Megumi write while nodding her head faster and faster

"How about you son? Has your girlfriend treating you well?" 

Jun nodded

"Pack your bags kids, the director already give you two the green light" Hibiki said

Jun and Megumi nodded and quickly pack their clothes because it's not everyday for them to spend time with their parents due to their tour

"How long is this vacation!?" Jun shout from his and her older twin sister room because he saw Megumi wrote the same thing on her sketchbook and don't want to use her voice 

"A week!" Hibiki shout back

The twin face lite up even more because they got to spend time with their parents for a week, usually they got to spend time together for 2-3 days in a few month

\----------------------------------------------

Ryuu Tsuji is sitting with his family at his family home

Ryuu is sitting next to his sister Shinobu Tsuji. Shinobu has thigh-length light-colored or dark-colored hair that has short bangs covering her eyebrows, light-colored or dark-colored eyes and she resembles Ryuu Tsuji, but she is much shorter than him. His father and mother is sitting opposite them

Eito Tsuji is the name of Ryuu and Shinobu father, the CEO of a sports car company and a famous racer, their mother name is Yuko Tsuji a famous athlete and also a CEO of a sport company

Ryuu is gonna inherit his mother company because he is more athletic than his sister while Shinobu is gonna inherit her father company 

Tension and silent fill their living room, Ryuu and Shinobu sweat profusely because their parents seems pretty angry

"Why are you guys here?" Shinobu ask but her parents remain silent 

Ryuu and Shinobi gulp because the air is filling with tension more and more until its hard to breath

"Were going on vacation" Eito said making Ryuu and Shinobi shock

"By the way, why are you guys so tense?" Yuko ask her children

"You guys look scary!"

"Why do you think we won't be tense?!" Ryuu continue

"Oh sorry about that" Yuko said and giggling

"Son I heard you have a girlfriend" Eito said

Ryuu body stiffen before nodding and turn red from embarrassment

"She is too pure too" Shinobi said to her father

"What's her name" Eito ask face full of excitement because he want to know his future daughter-in-law, Yuko face is also screaming because she too want to know her son girlfriend

Ryuu glare at his sister who is giggling

"Finn Coupe Schuzette, princess of a small country" Ryuu said trying to hide the blush on his face

"How is your hobby, Shinobi?" Yuko ask

"I've started taking picture of Ryuu and Finn" Shinobi said

Hearing what her older sister said Ryuu remembers when he is hanging out with Finn they hear camera shot and see the camera light, before everybody knows it Ryuu is gone from sight and heading towards her sister room. There he found his picture with Finn across Shinobi room

Ryuu face is shock and footsteps can be heard behind him that belong to his other family member, Eito see what's inside her daughter room and turn to stone but his wife face is sparkling and high five her daughter

Eito wonder why all the female Tsuji has this kind of habits, taking pictures of someone they care about

"How's your boyfriend?" Yuko ask

"We broke up" Shinobi said

"Let's go packing our clothes" Eito said because he sees her daughter in a depressed state

"But what about school? Megumi and Jun?" Ryuu ask

"The director give you the green light" Yuko said

"He is such a kind lady" said Yuko walking away to her room to pack up her clothing

"She is not a kind lady, mom" Ryuu whisper to himself about his mother comment before going to his room to pack up and is the rest of his family member 

"Is this vacation gonna be a week?" Shinobi ask her parents

Eito and Yuko shock because Shinobi give them the right answer

"How do you know?!" Yuko and Eito ask at the same time because their daughter give them the right answer

"My name is Shinobi" she said proudly

Yuko and Eito just laugh and smile not understanding what their daughter meant

\----------------------------------------------

It's night time and Hikari is eating with her family when her phone started ringing, she pick up her phone

"Who's that?" Jiro, Hikari father ask

Hikari look and saw it was from the director, her face lit up thinking the director let her take the exams but to her surprise it was a message saying that she doesn't need to come to school tomorrow because the rest of the SA member can't come because they need to go to a family vacation for a week surprisingly

"It's from the director" Hikari said

"Why did she message you?" Masako, Hikari mother ask

"She said that I don't need to go to school for a week because the other SA member is going on vacation" Hikari said

"Well that's good because I want to see the houses around Kyushu" Jiro said

"Can we come?" Atsushi, Hikari brother ask

"I'm planning to invite you guys actually" Jiro said

"Tomorrow morning we gonna go to Kyushu" Jiro continue

"Then we better wake up early tomorrow morning" Masako said

"I can't wait to see our new house!" Hikari said excitingly 

"YEAH!" everybody shout

\----------------------------------------------

And so every SA member didn't go to school making every student at Hakusenkan sad and shock at the same time because the director isn't there either making their school life peace

While in the director office

Mira, the director secretary is running around trying to call her boss because the work suddenly piled up

But....she has no luck since her boss's phone is silent "CHAIRWOMAN KARINO, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"


	3. Chapter 2: Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi father told his family the reason he return, leaving Tadashi shock...what make him speecheless? During SA family vacation and in the middle of the night a someone infiltrate Hakusenkan greenhouse, what's his purpose

Tadashi family is sitting at a round table in a fancy and high-class restaurant, enjoying their meal

Tadashi is devouring his meal which consist of kobe beef, lobster and any luxurious food you can think of, Tadashi mother, Sumire is just staring at her son with a disappointed face as cutting her meat, Tadashi father, Hideyuki just cutting his meat as his chuckle at his son manner and Sumire disappointment

"Hey Tadashi" Hideyuki spoke up

Tadashi stop eating and swallowed everything in his mouth before facing his father with a confused look because of his tone of voice, Sumire is caught of guard by her husband sudden tone of voice

"Y-yes father?"

"I better tell the real reason why I'm here" Hideyuki sigh

Hideyuki told his family the real reason his back which cause his son to be shock and paralyzed in his position

"I guess the revelation renders you speechless. Don't worry you can think about it I give you time think" Hideyuki said

Tadashi just nodded and face his food to and started eating, this time with proper table manner since his head is fill with what his father just reveal

\----------------------------------------------

It's in the middle of the night someone is at the entrance of the greenhouse putting something on the lock but the thing is the same as the entrance handle albeit rather slowly, the person is laughing rather quietly

"Sorry but your a hindrance to my plan"

After one week the Special A return to the academy

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi is pacing around the greenhouse courtyard thinking over and over and over again about the real reason his father returned. He also has some weird feeling that something big is gonna happen and he's right because...

'BOOM!'

A loud explosion can be heard at the greenhouse location and he rush over the to the location quickly

\----------------------------------------------

"Good morning ma'am" a long line of student said, greeting Hikari Hanazono at the entrance of the academy

"I told you guys to greet me normally!" Hikari demanded clearly flustered

As if on cue Kei Takishima arrived in his limousine and is standing behind Hikari

"How's it going Miss Number Two?" Kei whisper into Hikari ear flustering Hikari even more

Suddenly Akira Toudou is seen hugging Hikari and shouting

"Ahhh my sweet Hikari, and you Kei don't do anything to her!" Akira glare at Kei

"She's my girlfriend so I can do whatever I want with her" Kei said in a deadly tone voice, dark aura coming out from his body

Akira and Hikari got scared

"Hey it's been awhile!" Jun shout with a cheery voice

'Yea'

"Ahh my baby Megumi!" Akira said already hugging Megumi and rubbing her head against her

'Hey' Megumi wrote as a response

"I wonder how they manage to always rank the same every time" one of the person in the crowd commented

"They study real hard duh" One other person answer the statement

The S.A student and rest of their peers started going into to their respective places, the student body inside the academy and the S.A member going to the greenhouse

Hikari and her friends are near the greenhouse when Hikari runs forward to open the door. When Hikari touch the door handle and heard a beeping sound

"Eh?"

Kei recognised this sound and told his girlfriend to move away from that place as he running towards her trying to grab her

Hikari looks at her boyfriend when the beeping sound gets faster and faster until...

'BOOM!'

A loud explosion occurred shattering windows, an explosion hole where Hikari and Kei is laying, a few fire and everything you think about when an explosion happen

The other S.A had dust and explosion marking on their body but their body isn't as damaged as the couple who were close to the explosion who body almost burn

Ryuu hurry to the couple side to check their pulse, Akira already calling the emergency team and the twin is shaking

"119, what's your emergency?"

"There's an explosion at school and two of the students are severely damaged!" Akira said frantically at the phone

"Their pulse is weak but they're alive!" Ryuu shout at Akira

"Hey why did I hear a loud exlpo-?" Tadashi ask panting hard from running but stop as he observe what's in front of him

"Hey are they okay?" Tadashi ask running over to Ryuu

Ryuu nodded and tell him that their pulses are weak and need medical attention quick

"What's your location?" the dispatcher ask

"Hakusenkan Academy" Akira answer

"Are they any other casualties?"

"Four people are hurt"

The dispatcher ask Akira some other question since help on their way

During this time Tadashi looks around the area to search for evidence about the culprit who planted the bomb. Near a tree laying an object, Tadashi got close the object and pick it up only to drop it because he recognise the object, an emblem or more specifically a family emblem

"N-no way..."

At that time the emergency team had already arrived and already brought the severely injured couple to the nearest hospital while his other friend was getting treatment. The whole school had been evacuated and the school director is standing with the emergency team

Back with Tadashi he's standing at the same spot with pure terror evident on his face, his mother the director saw this and ask what's wrong with his son

"Did the police say anything about this incident?" Tadashi ask in an unstable voice

"They say that the explosion might be a planned attack and that Hikari or Kei may be the main target or any of the S.A members, but since Kei is the heir to the Takishima he's likely the main target"

"They're wrong" Tadashi fire back

The director looked at her son with a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"I mean the target isn't them but..." Tadashi said but stop, bangs covering his eye so his mother can't see his expression

"But...me"

\----------------------------------------------

Kei is laying on top of his hospital bed next to his beloved Hikari. A lot has happen during a timespan of a week, Hakusenkan need to shut down to investigate the case, he and Hikari need to have surgery because a few shattered glass got onto their body thankfully the surgery is a success but the price is a few stitches here and there

"Hey how are you guys?" Jun who just arrived at the hospital room with the other S.A member and two other people ask

"We're fine, Hikari is sleeping and where's that idiot?" Kei ask scanning his surrounding but didn't find Tadashi

"He said he had something important to attend to" Yahiro Saiga, Kei and Akira childhood friend and Megumi boyfriend said

"Knowing him he's probably adventuring in the mountain somewhere" Akira sigh

'I'm sure it must been something important' Megumi wrote on her sketchbook before showing the content to her friends and boyfriend

As if on cue Hikari started twitching her eye and slowly opening her eyes, she keep her eye close so she can adjust to the bright room she's in

"Where am I?" Hikari ask as she twitching her eyes and rubbing it

"Your at one of the Ushikubo Hospital" Sakura Ushikubo the daughter of the head Ushikubo Medical Supplies said popping out of nowhere

"You guys are in a coma for a week Kei woke up yesterday so we decided to visit him but didn't expect you to wake today" Ryuu said

"It seems even when were injured I still defeat you in who's woke up first Miss Number Two" Kei said smiling

Hikari blush in response and on top of her is large number two kanji stone

"Stop calling me Miss Number Two!" Hikari demand

At their room entrance stood a nurse asking politely to not make too much noise making Hikari embarrassed and apologise

During this time Megumi is scrolling through her phone when she started to squeal

"What's wrong Megumi?" Megumi twin ask

'The Kagamine twin is gonna perform in Tokyo in two weeks and the ticket is limited' Megumi wrote quickly, upon seeing this Jun also squeal making Sakura a little jealous

"The what now?" Akira ask

"The Kagamine twin" Megumi shout making the hospital room vibrate

"I think you two mention them before they are famous singer with a lot of song and albums in such short amount of times" Ryuu said holding his chin in a thinking position

"Oh yeah them, I also heard they form multiple band but their most famous one is VOCALOID and during this time they publishing song and albums about a series call 'Evillious Chronicles'" Yahiro said

"Where is Tadashi?" Jun ask frantically

"He said he will be near The Imperial Palace" Akira said clearly scare since she never seen Jun this desperate

"The Imperial Palace? What's that?" Hikari ask

"It's where the Japan monarch live" Kei answer

"Quick call Tadashi!" Jun demanded

Akira nodded and call her boyfriend

"Hello?"

"Tadashi, are you at Tokyo Central?!" Megumi ask taking Akira phone out of her hand

Tadashi answer with a no and in response the twin told his to go there and get theme two tickets but Sakura interrupted them saying she wanted to go to, in response Jun and Megumi said to get nine tickets and Tadashi answer with a yes in response before ending the call

"Eeep! I hope we can go to their concert!" Jun squeal in excitement

Kei is counting when he suddenly asks "We need to come too, don't we?"

And Jun and Megumi nodded in union

"Hey how about you guys tell me where all of you go during yours family vacation" Hikari said in excitement remembering the message she got three weeks ago

The S.A member lit up with excitement and started to tell her about their vacation

"Hey, how do you know all of us are going on a family vacation two weeks ago? I mean we didn't even got the chance to tell each other about that" Ryuu suddenly ask Hikari

"The director told me by sending a message and told me I don't need to go to school for a week" Hikari said scratching her cheek

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi is walking to the Ushikubo Hospital where his friends; Hikari and Kei is staying after the Hakusenkan accident

Things has been pretty rough for Tadashi after the incident at school, his mother has a lot of paperwork that has to be done and the reputation of the academy has been dropping drastically due to low security

His father has been dragged back to the company after skipping his important meeting so Tadashi can't hide behind him because he's the only one who can make his mother, Hakusenkan school director happy and not an angry demon

Tadashi is spacing out due to thinking about his current life, he has been targeted again which he doesn't know how they find him, his mother temper became shorter and shorter so he just sleep outside the house to avoid being the punchbag for his mother anger

"Umm, sir your phone have been ringing for a while now" said a stranger

Tadashi snapped out and apologize before seeing the name tag who's been calling him, and that person is who he never expected

Tadashi run down an alley then answer the phone

"His majesty, what do you need?"

"Cut the formalities for the last time"

"But-"

"No but and come to The Imperial Castle quickly as possible" the caller end the call after that

"That's no way to speak to a person you haven't spoken to for 11 years. Ahh better tell them" Tadashi sigh in frustration

Tadashi call Akira walking out of the alleyway to The Imperial Castle frustrated with the sudden call

After telling Akira about what just had just happen excluding the fact that the Japan emperor call him personally and adding the word near than his exact location

"That only means one thing" Tadashi sigh

Tadashi continue walking before he knew it he's at the front of the castle where he got the second phone call of the day, to his surprise it's Akira

"Hello?"

"Tadashi, are you at Tokyo Central?!" Tadashi heard the twin voice

"No" Tadashi answer in a deadpan voice

"Go there and get us two tickets to The Kagamine's concert. Quick before it sold out"

"Don't count me out Jun! I want to go too" Tadashi heard Sakura whining voice at the other side of the phone

"Okay then buy nine tickets" Jun said before Tadashi hang up

And as if on cue Tadashi got a message saying 'Hey bro! Hope you can come to our concert. We deliver the SVIP tickets at the Karino household'

Tadashi taps on the hovering message and asks the sender if he could get 8 more tickets for his friends. To his surprise he got an answer immediately saying sure and ask Tadashi for their name

Tadashi who's not a full out idiot tell them the name of his friends having figuring out that the twin want to invite all of their friends and the person they're dating

Tadashi sigh and just smile before going to entrance but stop when he sees that the guard stop him

"No one's allowed inside the castle especially for commoners like you!" the guard snicker

Tadashi rolled his eye in response

"My name is Tadashi Karino, the future patriarch of the Karino's. His highness schedule a meeting with me but I think you didn't get inform because it's a last minute schedule" Tadashi said with a kind tone bowing before the guard

"Guard the entrance I'm gonna ask His Highness" the older guard said to the younger guard

The younger guard nodded in response as the older guard make his way in the castle

"Why do I feel like I see you somewhere before?" The younger guard ponder as he's looking at Tadashi from up to down wondering why the monarch want to meet this 'commoner'

"At least wear something formal" The younger guard stare at Tadashi with disgust

After a few minutes the older guard return pretty sweaty and face full of horror, at this time the younger guard just realized where he recognise Tadashi

"S-sir please come in" The older guard said

Tadashi nod and enter the palace while the older guard look at his subordinate asking did he do anything to tick Tadashi off albeit rather scare

"I don't think so" the subordinate said

"Good" the superior sigh

The two guards continue watching the castle front entrance

-Flashback-

The older guard is walking to the emperor office

When he arrives he give a knock, after some moment the monarch give him the permission to enter

"His Majesty the Emperor, Emperor Heisi"

"Yes?"

"We have a visitor claiming to have a meeting with you and it's a last minute meeting under the name Tadashi Karino. Though he wear something a commoner would we-" The older guard said but got cut by the emperor slamming his hand on the table

"Did you say that to him?" the emperor, Akihito Tsugunomiya shorten to Akihito Tsugu in an irritated voice

"Y-yes, but he look like he doesn't care that much"

"Good. Let him in and a friendly reminder" the emperor says as he sit back down to his chair

"Don't irritate him because the Karino power is even higher than your family and the prime minister. Now you may leave"

"Y-yes, His Majesty"

The guard bow before leaving the emperor office thinking over and over again about what he just said

"Powerful than the prime minister? Impossible" the guard mused

He then remembered that the emperor said don't irritate him and making him wait would surely irritate him. The guard also got terribly horrified about what would happen if all of his family loses their job in the military. Before he knew it he started running afraid that his family would lose their power in the social hierarchy

-Flashback End-

"Don't tick him off" the older guard said

"Why?! Why can't we tick him off?! His mother is only the director of the prestigious academy, Hakusenkan Academy which are losing its reputation due to the bombing incident!" the younger guard said clearly irritated at his superior and Tadashi

"The answer for the first question is that's not nice and secondly..." the older guard started narrating everything from the visit to the emperor until he got to the entrance

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi is walking through the castle hallway and looking at the decoration

"Nothing changes much huh?" Tadashi mused

Tadashi continue walking until he arrives at the emperor office

"It's still at the same place"

Tadashi knock at the door waiting the response from the emperor

"You may come in"

"Emperor Heishi" Tadashi said bowing

Akihito suddenly got angry and told Tadashi to stop calling him 'emperor' and cut the formalities

"Your my superior" Tadashi said in a deadpan tone

"Fair enough" Akihito sigh

Tadashi ask Akihito why did he call him breaking the promise they had that the emperor would call Tadashi when he return to Kyushu

"I need to break the promise because it's about your mother job and about the recent explosion incident"

Tadashi is seen flinching which earn a smile from the emperor of the Heisei era

"Does that mean..."

"Yes a mission"

"What kind of mission is this?"

"You need to find the perpetrator and I deal about the bombing incident and your mother"

And as if on cue an arrow had been shot aiming at Tadashi but he dodge it making him petrified

"I thought this place is well protected!" Tadashi exclaimed pulling the arrow that's attached to the ground

"It is. I planned that ambush" the Meishi Emperor said in a calm tone of voice earning a frown from Tadashi

"It's to see if your reflexes are still good after 11 years and I glad it's the same"

Tadashi narrowed his eye

"That's all you may leave"

Tadashi walk out of the office when a guard is sprinting in

Tadashi close the door

"Sir are you okay!?" the guard ask

"I'm fine"

"Sir why did you lie?! Are you okay?! Do we need to search for the assailant?!" the guard ask frantically

"I'm fine. He's a smart man so he probably knows that's not a test but an assaination. I have a guess on who the mastermind is but we don't have enough evidence to arrest them" Akihito said

\----------------------------------------------

Tadashi is already out of the castle with the arrow in hand

"Why did he lie?" Tadashi wonder when he feels chills down his spine

Tadashi look around quickly but not to obvious since he knows the assailant is watching him, but doesn't sees the assailant so he comes to a conclusion that the assailant is far away

Tadashi continue walking towards his home keeping his guard up afraid of getting assassinated suddenly as thinking the next best choice for him and his friends, then a fast breeze move past Tadashi cheeks missing by a few centimeters

Lucky for him there's no passerby

"Should I?...no. It's going to get better" Tadashi thought more to encourage himself

"If this doesn't get better than I..." Tadashi look at both of the arrows

"Sorry but that's the best choice of action" Tadashi muse

\----------------------------------------------

The assailant is looking at Tadashi who's standing froze at the spot

"Great, I run out arrows" the assailant muse

The assailant turned around to return to the headquarters to report to his boss. During the walk back he wonder why his boss only gave him two arrows to assassinate a monster like Tadashi

\----------------------------------------------

Two men are in an office fit for the people in the underworld. The room decoration is anything you can find from a rich person perspective

"So what's the report?" a man ask, he look like in his late 40's with a look of a yakuza with a mix mafia

"Yes father, the assassin said that he dodge those arrow with ease" the son answer his father question

"I expect nothing else from him. Don't forget to send the money"

"Yes father" the son bow and left his father office

After his son left he look at the dartboard with the picture of Tadashi, the man took a dart and throw it, bullseye, the dart hit Tadashi face which form a smirk on the man face

"Sorry young man, but you almost got close to the truth"

\----------------------------------------------

The son has done paying the hired assassin his money and is looking out of the office window. On the table there is a picture of him when he was young with nine other people and one of the people is Tadashi

The son gritted his teeth looking at the photo

"You both stole her heart so you must be annihilated" the son whisper with a psychopathic look on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes The Kagamine Twin is the same VOCALOID character, they're gonna appear more in the future along with other Vocaloid character and fanloid. There's also other characters from other series to appear in here
> 
> My question is: does that count as a crossover?
> 
> Since I'm not use to make other characters appear in a series (since I decided to put those characters in here). If it count as a crossover please tell me because I wanna put the tags for it
> 
> And yes, I know evillious chronicles has kinda ended but during the writing of this story I still don't know it has ended so deal with it


	4. Chapter 3: Famous Magician SOn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous magician son made his debut in this story! Wait...aren't you from...!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING!!!!! There's gonna be a slight spoiler for Yuri on Ice. FYI I don't watch the anime so I don't know the plot, I just take the info from the wiki

Kaito Kuroba is a boy with dark brown hair with fringes that ends just above his eye. He has dark blue eyes and a height of 174 cm (5'8.5"), the son of a world-renown magician, Toichi Kuroba. His mother's name is Chikage Kuroba. He goes to Ekoda High School, class 2-B with his childhood crush Aoko Nakamori

Aoko Nakamori has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. Her height is 160 cm (5'3). Her father, Ginzo Nakamori is an inspector in the Tokyo district. She goes to Ekoda High School, class 2-B with his childhood crush Kaito Kuroba

Both of them is at the shopping mall, ice-skating

"How did I end up here?" Kaito wonder

-Flashback-

Kaito is in Aoko house as usual for dinner

"I'm going to the ice-skating rink tomorrow"

"Eeh, can I come?" Aoko ask with a pleading look

Kaito shook his head but after earning a glare from Aoko father, Ginzo Nakamori, then he reluctantly agree

-Flashback End-

"Kaito!" Aoko cried earning a shock from the magic boy

Kaito is sitting on the rink and when he fell from the shock of Aoko calling his name, he fell outside the rink not inside

"What was that for?" Kaito ask irritated

"You're the one who wants me to go to this place! So come on skate!" Aoko raise her voice

"You're the one who wants to go with me! I only decided to go here to only learn to skate for beginners!" Kaito shot back

"Oh, you don't know how to skate? Okay then I help you out" Aoko has a wide grin on her face which make Kaito scared

Before he knew it Aoko had dragged Kaito who's squatting and begging her to stop

"Hey, isn't that" Kaito whisper because sees someone who he hasn't been talking too for a long time speed reading something on his tablet and a girl pulling his ear

\----------------------------------------------

"Eeh, why do I need to come?" Tadashi complain to his phone

Tadashi is arranging some important document and researching and studying the document the emperor had given him about the recent event that happened to Hakusenkan

"Why can't you come?" Akira ask angrily on the other side of the phone

"I have-!"

"No you must come! Don't give any excuses! Both of them just got discharge and I'm planning to buy Hikari some cute outfit"

"What I'm trying to say is Hikari and Kei just got discharge and they need to rest their body"

"Hikari is strong! And Kei? I don't care what happened to him! Come to the mall quickly before I drag you there"

Tadashi sigh at his girlfriend antics and agree to come

After getting ready he went to the mall as reading the document which are on his tablet thoroughly and after that he re-read it multiple time to see the key pointers

But after failing to find any key point he decided to speed read his family business document since he's already know the ins and outs of the company it's easy for him to separate the important and the not so important one

At this time he already arrive at designated location but after not responding to Akira calling he got drag by the ears still reading the files and not caring about anything

At that time too the S.A gang with Yahiro and Sakura had arrived together and shock to see Tadashi arrive early

After a few hours of been dragging by the ear his ear got some rest because the store that the girl's checking out only permit only female

So the boy member of the S.A is waiting outside the shop waiting for the girls

"Hey Tadashi"

Tadashi didn't response and kept quiet since he has endorse himself with separating the files that Tadashi has been given by his father

After calling his name a few more times and not getting any answer Jun decided to shout at Tadashi ear which he senses and immediately ask what Jun want in a cold voice

"Geez, I only wanted to ask if you got the tickets to the Kagamine's concert but you're so in to your gadget" Jun pout

"Yeah I got them don't worry" Tadashi said as he scroll something on the tablet

Jun face lit up, excited to go to one of his favourite singer concert

"Oh yeah, how much does the tickets cost?" Jun suddenly ask Tadashi taking out his wallet to pay for it

Tadashi got off guard by the question and simply told him that's his treat which make Jun say thank you

Tadashi sigh in relief because he barely dodge the question

All the boys do their own thing meaning every boy except Tadashi is socialising while he just endorse himself with the work that he's father should be doing

Suddenly an arm cover Tadashi mouth and drag him away making sure Tadashi didn't do much noise, it's pretty easy for the assailant because Tadashi didn't make much noise and already guessing who's the assailant was

"What's with me today getting dragged everywhere" thought Tadashi clearly irritated

\----------------------------------------------

Kaito let go of Tadashi after successfully 'kidnapping' him

"Ta-da-shi"

"Kaito"

"C'mon don't be so cold" Kaito whine but after a few moment smile at his old friend who he hasn't spoken to years

"It's been awhile. How have you been?" Kaito extended his arm waiting for Tadashi to shake it

"I've been fine and that's not the proper way to greet someone who you haven't met for years" Tadashi said smiling shaking his old friend hand

Kaito just chuckle and scratch the back of his head

"About your tricks, do you still follow what your dad did or have you come up with something new?" Tadashi ask as he walking with Kaito who's hand is on Tadashi shoulder

"It's not easy to perform original magic tricks you know" Kaito whine

Tadashi chuckle and continue walking to who knows where and sharing stories with each other when Kaito ask Tadashi an unexpected question

"I have a question about your girlfriend, do you like her when she was young meaning when she has long hair and a tender personality or the person you know now, who has short hair and resorts to violence quickly?"

Tadashi didn't speak for a few moments

"That's a hard question but I prefer..."

\----------------------------------------------

Akira, Hikari, Megumi and Sakura is inside the shop that only girls can enter

They all stare with amazement but Hikari type of amazement isn't the same, her amazement is how expensive the clothing are and the design

They are in a high-end store that only the rich can buy

Hikari started to drool

"What is the cheapest cloth you have?" Hikari ask the store clerk who was assisting them

The store clerk look around for moment before showing Hikari their cheapest cloth which cost around ten thousand yen

"S-So expensive" Hikari turn to a rock

"This clothing style is out of fashion but this our cheapest one yet" the store clerk said

"Oh, I'm sorry she's not use to seeing expensive stuff because she is poor" Sakura apologize after seeing Hikari didn't even twitch when poking

"What is your cutest design?! Oh and don't forget to that it must be in the latest fashion style" Akira ask the sore clerk with beaming eye

Megumi can afford these but even for her the price is too much to handle so she also turn to stone with Hikari, Sakura and Akira drag them both to follow the clerk

"G-Guys how about we go to the other store which has a cheaper price?" Hikari suggest

'I agree' Megumi wrote, puffing

Sakura and Akira stare at the two girls in shock

"Just pick anything you want we both pay for the cost, don't worry" Sakura and Akira cry to Megumi and Hikari while hugging them respectively

"B-but" Hikari try to protest but after seeing the cloth Akira brought out and the price Hikari turn back to stone and almost fainting

"The cloth is almost a million yen" Hikari ghost almost left her body

"It's pretty cheap actually" Sakura said

'We're not billionaire you know'

Akira and Sakura sweatdropped

"Come on it's our treat!" Akira beamed pulling Hikari arm

"Yea come on" Sakura also beam while pushing Megumi who's on her phone

'Can the boys do whatever they want because I have a feeling that they gonna be tired standing and waiting for us' Megumi wrote before showing it to Akira by pulling her sleeve

Akira think for a moment before agreeing "Also tell them we're gonna reunite at the skating rink around seven"

Megumi nodded and started texting her boyfriend

\----------------------------------------------

"So next year I'm planning to introduce Megumi to my parents on my next birthday" Yahiro said

"I hope they accept her" Kei mock

"Don't make fun of me Kei! Plus your girlfriend is the one who helps you to make your grandfather accept her!" Yahiro scowl he's also ready to beat Kei up

Jun is trying to calm Yahiro down and Ryuu is holding Yahiro before he beat Kei but he already knew gonna won either way, then a notification noise is heard from Yahiro pocket

"Who's that?" Ryuu ask

"It's Megumi, she said we can do whatever we want but we need to gather at the skating rink around seven"

"Hey guys, where Tadashi?" Jun ask looking around

Everyone look around for a few moments

"That idiot is probably goofing around, just text him about the text" Kei said

"Who's gonna text him?" Yahiro ask looking at the SA member

"I text him don't worry" Jun sigh

After taking out his phone he started texting Tadashi and in response Tadashi answer with a simple 'ok'

"He said okay"

And with that the boys started to wander around the shopping mall doing their own thing and hoping not to meet Tadashi which in this case it's more on Kei and Yahiro side then Ryuu and Jun. Kei is still angry that Tadashi didn't visit him and when he confront him Tadashi just said "That's petty", while with Yahiro he just don't want to see him, Ryuu and Jun is just a little angry that Tadashi just wander off without telling any of them

"Where are we going?" Ryuu ask

"How about the food court? I'm kinda hungry" Jun suggest

The three heirs looked at each other before agreeing to the teen request, after that all four of them started walking to the food court but when they almost arrived they saw an ice skating show

Not exactly an ice skating show but someone who performance was too amazing that everyone stare in awe

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey Tadashi, can you help me?" Kaito ask his friend

Both of them are at a fast food joint with Kaito childhood crush Aoko. After Kaito 'accidentally' left Aoko at the skating rink she'd been nagging the whole time which makes Kaito regret agreeing to take her with him to the mall. If you're wondering how Aoko was with them is, after she realize Kaito is missing she walk around the mall deducing that he's not for away which is false, after she found him walking with Tadashi, she started shouting his name with an angry voice which earn a flinch from Kaito and after attempting to run but Tadashi stop him holding his jacket hood, Aoko started lecturing Kaito which earn a confused look from Tadashi

"If it's about that than no" Tadashi said with a stoic expression

"It's not that! I suddenly have the mood to do some magic tricks"

"What's 'that'?" Aoko ask, not understanding the boys interaction

"Nothing" Tadashi said before looking back at Kaito, "Why do you need help? Just do your trick but not anything perverted"

"Help me pick a spot"

Aoko and Tadashi look at Kaito with a face that shouts 'REALLY?! Do oi yourself!', then Tadashi phone started ringing which earn the attention from Kaito and Aoko

"It's from my friend..." Tadasahi muse

"You have friends?!" Kaito is too surprise that his voice can be heard in the whole joint which earn a stare from the customers and staffs

And he got a hit on the head by Aoko knuckle

"Don't mind him" Aoko smile with Kaito who's beside her with a large bump from Aoko knuckle

Tadashi sweatdropped and smile making him remember the relationship he has with Akira

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing"

Tadashi look at his phone to see a message from Jun

'Hey Tadashi. We're gonna reunite around 7 near the skating rink since the girl said they're going shopping for a while. Oh by the way, me and the others are angry at you for suddenly disappearing' the message said

"What's your friend saying?" Kaito who already heal from him injury ask

"He said I need to be at the skating rink around 7 and with him with all my other male friend and that they are angry at me for disappearing" at the word disappearing Tadashi glare at Kaito

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry for kidnapping you" Kaito rolled his eye before slumping his head against the table

"Wait you kidnapped him?"

"Not exactly kidnapped him but I drag him from his friend group"

Aoko just stare at her crush with amazement but not the good kind

During this time Tadashi and Kaito saw a lot people running

"Hey, might I ask why everyone is running?" Kaito ask one of the lady that heading towards the same direction

"You don't know?!" the lady gasped "A famous skating figure is performing at the skating rink" the lady said before dashing off to the skating rink

"Famous skating figure?" Kaito muse

"Did you get the answer?" Tadashi ask after paying everyone meals which isn't in his best interest

"The lady said a famous skating figure is performing"

Aoko face lit up

"Let's go! Maybe I recognise this famous ice skating figure!" Aoko said excitedly as she dragging Kaito while Tadashi follow

\----------------------------------------------

"That's Yuuri Katsuki right?!"

"Yea! And he looks even more handsome up close!"

Then all the girls started fangirling and squealing while the boys just stare at him

"He seems popular" Jun commented

"If I'm not mistaken he's Yuuri Katsuki a famous skating figure from Japan but currently reside in Russia" Kei said

"He's also one of the top figure skater certified by JFC" Ryuu continue

"Is that so. Then he really lives up to his reputation" Yahiro said looking at the man who's skating elegantly

The boys is looking the skater when a girl shout

"Hey isn't that Toichi Kuroba, the famous magician son?"

"You're right! He's name is Kaito if I'm not mistaken. I also heard he's following his father footstep and already make few appearance with his father"

"Let's go ask him for his autograph! Then we can brag to our friends"

Upon hearing the girls Jun looked where the girl headea and saw this 'Kaito' and Tadashi with a girl. Tadashi pull Ryuu arm earning his attention

"What's wrong" Ryuu ask

"There's Tadashi" Jun pointed to the trio

The four look at direction where Jun pointed

"That's Kaito Kuroba" Kei said because he's the first person that caught his attention

"Who?" Jun said

"He's the son of the world-renown Toichi Kuroba" Yahiro answer

"You mean that Kaito?!"

"But who's that girl?" Ryuu ask

His peers look again at the direction and saw the girl

"I don't know her"

"Then let's go ask him!" Jun said loudly earning the attention of everyone there

Then all the girls started squealing upon seeing the males

"They're so handsome!"

"They're cute too especially the short one"

\----------------------------------------------

"Thank you stranger. I should really take his advice" Yuuri thought tear running down his face

\----------------------------------------------

"Aah! It's Yuuri Katsuki!" Aoko beamed earning a hint of jealousy from Kaito

Tadashi just chuckle feeling the jealousy from Kaito before looking straight ahead at Yuuri

Tadashi started to monologue;

"Yuuri Katsuki, age 28. Born in Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan. He's also been certified by the Japan Skating Federation. After a devastating loss in The Grand Prix Final with 6th place and dead last after that he continued to lose at the Japanese National and thus, missed out on qualifying for the Four Continents and World Championship, ending his season early. After that a famous skater, Victor Nikiforov took him under his wings. After a year under his training he won 2nd in The Grand Prix Final and move to Europe"

"He really live up to the hype" Tadashi smile

He smile turn to a frown after he heard squealing then shock upon seeing how popular Kaito is with the girls and his group of friends who's walking towards him

"Can we have your autograph?"

"S-sure" Kaito said singing his autograph

Aoko and Tadashi is in the background, Aoko is jealous and Tadashi is scare after seeing his friends

"They're so handsome!"

"They're cute too especially the short one"

Upon hearing the word Tadashi is a hundred person sure that it's them his friend, at this point the girls who's asking for Kaito signature already gone making Tadashi sigh in relief because Jun won't release his 'inner Jun'

"Hey you guys are the ones with Tadashi" Kaito commented after the four boys got near them and Tadashi body started to shiver after sensing Kei aura

"You know us?" Ryuu ask

"No" Kaito said in a deadpan voice

With what Kaito said an arrow pierce all the four boys with the caption of Kaito answer, Tadashi just started laughing because his friend doesn't know the sons of the powerful, famous and elite family which earn a death glare from Yahiro and Kei which make him sweat profusely

"H-hey?" Tadashi started stutter

And before he knew it Tadashi was already being beaten up by Kei and Yahiro because he laughed at them and because he suddenly disappeared. Jun and Ryuu sweatdropped and have a weird smile, Aoko's trying to stop them and Kaito just stare thinking about something

After Tadashi beating, Kaito comes closer to him to lift him up and whispers to him "Why didn't you fight back?"

Tadashi just smile awkwardly and told him the answer

"Oh we never got your name miss" Ryuu said to Aoko

"Oh my name is Aoko, Aoko Nakamori and what's your name?" Aoko said her name extending her arm to shake the green-hair then ask the question

"Ryuu Tsuji"

"Kei Takishima"

"Yahiro Saiga"

"Jun Yamamoto"

Aoko shake each one of their hand but when she's about to shake Jun's hand she heard a loud scream

"JUN!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shout hugging her boyfriend which make him faint

"I-is he okay?!" Aoko ask frantically

Her answer is immediately answer when Jun wake up

"I've never been better"

All the girls there excluding Hikari started squealing because they're immediately got attracted to Jun, Tadashi just facepalm, Kaito's getting jealous, Kei teasing Hikari because she isn't attracted to 'inner Jun', Ryuu and Megumi is trying to drag Jun away from the crowd, Yahiro just stare, and Sakura is hugging Jun arm while shooing away the girls

"Why is Aoko suddenly attracted to him?!" Kaito ask disbelief

"Are you jealous?" Tadashi ask but more on the teasing side

"Of course not!" Kaito puff

"And why aren't you getting jealous?" Kaito ask

"I have no need to" Tadashi answer

After a few minutes Jun already been drag outside a mall and fainted, when he woke up he apologised

"May I know your name?" Aoko ask

"You don't know us?"

"No" Aoko and Kaito in union

"Except you. The name's Akira Toudou, am I correct?" Kaito ask pointing towards to Akira

Akira nodded while everybody else has arrows that pierce them, the same one the boys had

"Hikari Hanazono"

"Sakura Ushikubo"

'Megumi Yamamoto'

"And what's your name along with that boy?" Hikari ask

"My name is Aoko Nakamori"

"Kaito Kuroba"

"It's getting dark, how about we return to our home?" Ryuu suggest after looking at the sky

Everybody nodded in agreement and they all went on their separate ways

"Who are they?" Sakura ask

"Yea, how do you know them Tadashi?" Jun ask glancing at Tadashi who is on his tablet again

"Kaito is one of my old friend and Aoko I just met her today" Tadashi answer

Everybody nodded

\----------------------------------------------

"I never got the chance to ask, how did you know him?"

"We're childhood friends"

"I never hear you talk to him" Aoko wonder

"We and our other friends had a fallout that's why"

Aoko suddenly feel bad about questioning him why he never talk about his friends because he saw how gloomy he was

-Flashback-

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"They already see me as a person with the nature of wanderlust and not the person you say 11 years ago" Tadashi said

"How long are you gonna carry that persona?"

Tadashi just stay quiet before smiling, "I'm gonna carry it as long as I need to"

-Flashback Change-

"I have a question about your girlfriend, do you like her when she was young meaning when she has long hair and a tender personality or the person you know now, who has short hair and resorts to violence quickly?"

Tadashi didn't speak for a few moments

"That's a hard question but I prefer her younger version"

"Well the irony is I tried to forget my feelings for her when she changed but that fail horribly" Tadashi laugh quietly

-Flashback End-

"Tadashi, how long are you gonna carry that persona, it's gonna fall apart one day?"

-Flashback-

Kaito and Tadashi with their other friends is terrified what they saw in front of them

Tadashi who is apathetic on what he just did

And

A person lying on the ground blood spilling with a deforme face

-Flashback End-

"Scratch that question, but still...how long are you gonna keep the facade?"

-Flashback-

Tadashi is sitting alone with his friends, Tadashi is holding his laptop while his friend is trying to figure out how they can make their friend happy

"Let's go play"

"No!" Tadashi shout angrily

"Look at what I can do!" Kaito shout performing the magic trick he just learn

Tadashi just look at his with no emotion then he just walk away leaving them behind

-Flashback End-

"Tadashi, we know you're suffering deep inside. Please, let us help you"


End file.
